


Sariel

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings home a cat to the bunker. Dean is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sariel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts).



Ever since Cas had turned human, Dean and Sam had mostly been tiptoeing around the poor guy. Dean made Cas burgers for practically every meal, they calmly taught Cas some of the finer points of being human without taunts—Dean being patient with Cas falling asleep all over every chair they owned in the Bunker, because he was so convinced he didn’t need sleep that he refused a bed for ages, Sam having to show Cas how to use a shower without breaking the showerhead—so far, things had been going somewhat okay. Dean was still worried about Cas and his mental state, but things had been moving along, without incident, so far.

Then came the day Cas disappeared into town for hours, and when he reappeared at the bunker door, for some reason a sopping wet mess and missing one of his shoes, he also carried something black and furry in his arms.

The second Dean felt his nose itch, he knew what it was. “Cas, no! We are not keeping a cat!”

“But Dean,” said Cas, bringing the soaking wet cat inside, to Dean’s dismay. “I found it in a storm drain. It fell down and couldn’t get out.” Cas held it up, revealing the most pathetic looking creature Dean had ever seen. Its sodden black fur was all matted, and the kitten’s deep blue eyes practically screamed, _“I’m cute. Help me.”_

Dean was not drawn in to the hypnotic powers of cuteness as he sneezed. “Cas, we can’t keep a cat! I’m allergic!”

But Cas was already sitting down at the kitchen table, picking dirt and leaves out of the cat’s fur, looking at it with such a gentle look in his eyes. “Cas, come on—!” But Cas ignored him, scooping the shivering kitten to his chest.

“It’s all right, _zo bleora._ You are safe, _casoagi vol tzeria,”_ said Cas, stroking the kitten’s fur. Though previously Dean had been worried about Cas around—well, anything, since the angel didn’t get about 90% of what it meant to be human—he seemed to be calming the cat down. It no longer shivered, tucking itself deeper into the folds of Cas’s trench coat.

“Great, now he’s crooning at it in Enochian.” Dean rolled his eyes, scratching his nose again and exchanging a glance with Sam. “Tell him we can’t keep it!”

Sam only raised his eyebrows, in the most “ _Dean he is your angel you talk to him”_ look ever. Before Dean could argue that point, he sneezed, twice, and had to leave the room. “Son of a bitch!”

Once he had been supplied with tissues, every time Dean tried to talk sense into the former angel, Cas gave him a look and curled his arms protectively around the kitten, as if daring Dean to try and take it from his hands.

So, despite his better judgment, the cat was kept. Dean had to stock up on allergy meds, though _begrudgingly_ , he told Sam, as he hadn’t intended on having to pop pills every day in order to live with a furball underfoot. _You’re doing this for Cas_ , he had to remind himself as he woke up every day, nose itching and eyes watering.

In truth, he had worried a lot about Cas post-falling, but somehow, the cat seemed to help. Cas had named it Sariel, which meant “sea” or something in Enochian, and he wasn’t seen anywhere in the bunker without Sariel in his lap or on his arm. Sam, who knew quite a bit about pets, after having a dog for the previous year, showed Cas how to feet it and care for it—come to think of it, Sam seemed pretty chill with having a cat around too, even though Dean always took Sammy for a dog person. The few moments where Sariel wasn’t glued to Cas somehow, Sammy could be found, gently scratching the kitten on her neck.

But it was hardly ever that Sariel was out of Cas’s sight. She sat in Cas’s lap as they did research in the library, perched on his shoulder as he ate in the kitchen, and even slept on Cas’s bed at night (as far as Dean could tell, the few times he had peeked in to make sure Cas didn’t have any nightmares because it _wasn’t_ like he was in the habit of watching Cas sleep—either way, Cas hadn’t had any nightmares since he brought the cat home.)

Though things got a little out of hand when Cas wanted to bring the cat with them on a hunt. “Cas, we can’t take a cat with us to go gank a poltergeist!”

“But she’ll be left alone.” Cas looked up at him with the biggest, saddest eyes ever and the guy _must_ have been taking lessons from Sam in the puppy-eye department because _goddamn._

“ _No,_ Cas,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, unable to believe they were having an argument about _this_. “It’s a cat; it can manage a few days alone. Just make sure she has fresh food and water and she’ll be good.”

Cas only gave him the puppy eyes _harder._ “ _Dean—_ “

“No.”

Cas’s arms tightened around Sariel and he frowned. “Then I won’t be going,” he said, turning on his heel and walking back into the living room.

“Oh for the love of—Come _on,_ Cas!” Dean yelled after him. “You said you still wanted to hunt! Are you gonna blow off a poltergeist hunt because of a stupid _cat?”_

Cas didn’t reply. Sam, of course, gave Dean the usual “ _Oh my god Dean, you are so stupid”_ look that he had gotten used to for the past nine or so years, and then went into the living room to console the fallen angel.

Dean resorted to pouting alone in the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes and a cup of coffee later, Sam came back in. “Cas agreed to go with us if we get Kevin to watch the cat.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas was being such a _baby_ about this. “Jesus Christ, our pet’s got a pet.”

“ _Talk to him_ ,” Sam said, still giving him the bitchface.

“Why?”

“Because I am _done_ intervening in your domestic tiffs,” growled Sam, heading over to the coffee machine. “And hurry it up; we gotta leave for the poltergeist in Minnesota soon.”

“ _Fine.”_ Dean set his coffee cup down louder than he probably should have, marching into the living room. He had to remind himself that he was only gonna apologize to Cas so they wouldn’t have any problems on the upcoming hunt—not because he actually felt sorry because of insulting how clingy the former angel was being with that stupid kitten lately.

He found Cas in an armchair, Sariel curled up in his lap. Cas absently stroked the cat, looking up when he came in. A frown instantly appeared on Cas’s face, and Dean figured he probably deserved it.

Unsure of what to say, Dean began with, “Sam says Kevin’s gonna watch the cat.”

“Yeah,” Cas looked back down, scratching Sariel behind the ears. The kitten purred and rubbed into Cas’s hand, causing the angel to smile ever so slightly.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Man, if there’s one thing I never thought I’d see, it’s you being all mommy to a little furball.”

“I love all of my father’s creatures, Dean,” said Cas, “I just find this one more…agreeable than most.”

“Heh,” Dean sat down in the chair next to Cas, watching the stupid angel continue to dote on the little kitten. “So is that you how you see all of us, then? Like pets? Like that friggin’ cat?”

“Humanity was my father’s greatest creation,” Cas mused. “I always found them curious, wondrous creatures, I suppose, awe-inspiring with the things they could build—I suppose you could say it was like that—before.”

“Before?”

Cas turned to meet Dean’s eyes. “Before you.”

He wasn’t sure why his face felt a bit hot. “Oh.”

“I suppose you could say perhaps it was like that in the beginning…humanity is beautiful in its own way, and when we first met, and I saw you and your soul—it was the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. Out of all the specimens I had come across, you were the most interesting of them all.”

“I was like your friggin’ _puppy?”_ Dean couldn’t help but blurt out. “Dude, are you forgetting the ‘I’ll always come when you call/ I do everything for you’ stuff?”

“It’s not the same, Dean,” Cas snapped, his hand pausing its petting of Sariel’s fur.

“Oh, yeah?”

Cas looked down at the kitten. “She purrs and trusts me because I am her caretaker. I feed her, care for her, stroke her, and she feels loyalty in return. I stood to lose everything—and did—by following you. Yet I would do it all the same. Everything I’ve done for you, I’ve done for one reason only.”

“And what was that?” Dean’s stomach flipped slightly, but he couldn’t help it; he wanted to know.

A small smile slipped on Cas’s face. “Because of our profound bond.”

“Ha-ha,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever, smartass.” He should’ve known than to get a straight answer from a fallen angel currently doting on a fuzzball. “Just make sure your baby there is all tucked in soon—once Kevin gets his ass over here, we’re leaving.”

“Mmm,” Cas scratched Sariel behind the ears, showing no signs of leaving the chair until the cat was good and satisfied.

Walking back into the kitchen, Dean grumbled to Sam, “You’d think that cat was his baby or something, jeez.”

“ _Oh my god,”_ Sam snorted into his coffee. “You’re jealous of a cat!”

“I am not,” Dean growled, punching his brother in the arm as he walked over to the fridge to get a beer. He was gonna need it to deal with the next few hours in a car with Cas moping over that freaking kitten.

He was most definitely _not_ jealous.

Not one bit.

But Dean still didn’t apologize for tossing Cas’s phone out the car window when Cas tried to call Kevin to check up on Sariel one hour into the drive. 


End file.
